Jakvok the Grey
Jakvok the Grey (ジャコヴォグレー, Jakovu~ogurē) is a former Cultist of Zeref and the current Lorekeeper and Guardian of the original copy of Zeref's Book recovered after the defeat of his former master. He often referred to simply as "Your Majesty" (陛下, heika) by his underlings within the guild. He serves faithfully as one of the most loyal members of the guild being apart of it since the very start during the early days. He was directly responsible for stealing Zeref's book after his death and reviving the demons of his book to lead to the formation of the main army of the Nightmare Wing guild. He is regarded as the most dangerous member of the entire guild due to the fact he is the only member to carry the power to revive Demons even stronger than before by binding souls together. His end goal is to become a complete Lich to have complete mastery over death itself that even the powers of Lord Zeref would become his own. Appearance This man has dark leather-like grey skin from years of travel from his years of adventure. He stands 6' 4" tall, he wears jagged priest like armor with a ragged clothing underneath. His muscles through worn down throughout the ages have shown a few defined muscles and strong legs that carried him on. He has pale grey hair is long, thin and crazy and unkempt. He has a wide face, a cleft chin with an adolescent beard, hollow cheeks, and large ears. His eyebrows are tapered at the end, and his beady, stern eyes are pale grey. His nose is turned-up and he has very thin and dry lips. His robe carries multiple potches, books and scrolls adorn his body including the original Book of Zeref tied to his side. In life, he wore a leather jacket cover simple clothing with a large set of pouches and sashes. He has worn a plague mask over his face at all times. He also carried a sword in a sheath at his side to protect himself and to help remove an infection. Personality Jakvok the Grey is not a people person, often keeping to himself when off-duty often in his chambers to hunt down the secrets to become a Lich. He is known for his stoic, extremely intelligent, and calculating demeanor, but also his cold, manipulative, and often unfettered attitude, even for his direct servants. He also holds a strong hatred for Dragons and Dragon Slayers for there hand in the defeat of his master. He is a calm, amoral, remorseless and observant when active on the battlefield. Often times he sends his subordinates to battle the soldiers of Mana to gauge the enemies strengths before engaging. His harsh tactics, actions and unwillingness to serve as a caring father figure have resulted in all that serve under him being terrified his action since he would gladly sacrifice the many warriors to gain a greater victory in battle. History Backstory In life, Javok was known as "Jarvis Masters" was born to a family of farmers before being known to be a simple doctor in Flore during the Age of the Zeref long time ago when Zeref first created the army of demons. During his early years, he enjoyed helping the poor with medication and physical treatments but he always felt incomplete on the inside. When hearing of the Black Arts, however, he was Interested in such overwhelming power it held. He lost himself to the Cult of Zeref and hunted after this power for years diving into tomes and libraries lost to time itself. During his service, he aided the dark wizards as a medical supporter while working on a way to master the power of Zeref himself. Realizing his body would expire he made a pact with the archdemon lord Angron Curze for a body that would neither age nor dies in exchange for his services for the rest of time. He later died due to Ischaemic heart disease. In his death, his body was reanimated into a living corpse by a demon. He later rejoined the Army of Darkness following his "rebirth" as he dubbed himself "Jakvok The Grey" and served as there loremaster from his years of study. After the defeat of the Army of Darkness, he has taken all of the remaining forces and ordered the retreat into the shadows of the mountain of Mana where they plot their revenge. He later sided with Lord Katsuyoshi Hojo as a servant while awaiting his master's return. They later founded the Nightmare Wing dark guild using the former guild master as a pawn in there game. He later went traveling to hunt down more artifacts and knowledge of the Black Arts including knowledge of Zeref himself. Eclipse War Arc He later traveled to earthland to gather more power and knowledge until he found the remains of Mard Geer's severed hand on the ground and a familiar book. Taking both of them, he reanimated the former demon using the pieces of the burn pages and the hand to make a servant to aid him in his quest for power. He began his studies into the afterlife learning all that he can while also experimenting on the corpse of Keyes with Angeal Harsh, he helped the boy discover necromancy. His journey would come to an end when coming from the former Fairy Tail Building, he manages to break into the first building and discovered an original copy of Zeref's book hidden within a bookshelf. He later traveled to Mana and through his ritual manages to revival his master from his sleep. He later completed his ultimate power of the "Necropolis" after reanimating and cloning Mard Geer Tartaros a new body and offering his services to the guild to restore them to life if they fall in battle. The Battle of Regno Rosa Though not directly involved, he was responsible for restoring most of the high-ranking demons to rise up after their deaths before directly leaving the conflict. He left after hearing of the defeat Angeal Harsh using this chance to gain ultimate power, he abandoned Lord Hojo to restore his former student to life. He later joined the battle to save his student from the grasp of the World Eater and was apart of the force used to repel the massive dragon. After recovering his former student to begin the process of reawakening the Archdemon Lord using both of there power, they used it to restore Angron to life at the end of the conflict. After the Battle, he was seen reorganizing the remaining forces after the major defeat to regroup in the guild hall. Curse/Magic and Abilities Magic Necropolis (ネクロポリス, Nekuroporisu) is a forbidden Black Arts spell that requires a physical book and is a modified version of the Necromancer curse made by Jakkvok himself. Inspired by the remains of the Hell's Core, this cursed magic is an extension of his ability to distribute pieces of other's souls. He can forcibly take the power of dead spirits and merge them into demonic spirits. When they are collected and redistributed those that are affected are given become reborn once again, stronger than before when they are revived. This effectively makes him extremely useful to the guild as a method of making stronger demons and reviving the dead back to life. Jakvok can also use this to devour and store souls of the dead into his body to prolong his life and delay the decaying process of his body by pumping himself with more magical power. *'Soul Web' (ソウルウェブ, Sōru u~ebu) This is an offensive/supportive Necropolis technique. This spell doesn't require a book when used. With an outstretched hand, he can create near-invisible spiritual threads with hands on their ends, which he can manipulate to bind and immobilize his target. While nearly invisible to the naked eye, these threads can be seen in reflections, such as those of water and other reflective surfaces. The threads can also be used as an effective tool using the edges to act as a high-speed thread to pierce through objects from a distance. *'Hollow Scream' This is a powerful offensive Necropolis technique. It requires an empty tome page of one of his books. When used the spell generates a powerful vortex that traps victims within the pages themselves, sending them to a different dimension. When trapped, the target is slowly having there life-force drained and the soul being devoured by the page. When the entire page is filled with the victim's life force then there soul is completely under Jakvok's control. *'Burning Skull' This is a basic Necropolis technique. By focusing power on either the remaining living magical power in his own body or the tome itself. He can summon burning spirits into the shape of fiery skulls to burst out of the ground to attack his targets. When they come into contact with a victim they begin to self-destruct in a ball of fire. *'Abyssal Connection' This is the most advanced Necropolis technique. Javok using a cursed tome can raise the souls of the departed and merge them together into a host body. When used as a basic level, he is able to raise weaker soldiers to act as meat-shields for himself or create powerful demons by merging souls of both human and demons alike to create even more powerful warriors. *'Voids Harbinger' This is his most of powerful spell of Necropolis technique. It is a ritual that requires 1,000 souls and temporary merges himself with the Necropolis full potential. When using a tome in hand, he places the entire book down on the ground, while opened. when activated the power of the spell generates a blue pulse from the very ground itself. His body glows with a blue aura as all of the souls trapped inside of his body merges inside of his body before merging into a single being. During this process, his body undergoes a metamorphosis into a large ghostly phantom shrouded in darkness and carrying a death scythe length of a size of a small house. In this state, his body becomes mostly a massive phantom leaving him nearly invulnerable to all damage, aside from Highly powerful Fire Magic, Divine Magic or Holy-based attacks. He still can be hurt by magic or weapons in this state, however, they merely weaken him temporarily as the souls slowly repair his wounds over time. In this form, he can't use his magic instead can only generate ghostly blue colored lightning out of his hands as a projectile weapon and using the large death scythe to deviate a battlefield. When this form can only last up to 2 hours long per book of souls, he had carried before his transformation. When his body finally breaks down back to his former state, all those souls are then released to the afterlife and heavily weakens his body for a period of time. Black Arts (黒魔法 Kuro Mahō) They are a powerful set of Black Arts mainly focus upon granting the magician whom wields a magic associated with it sinister abilities and its forms of magic are centered around using magic to deal direct damage to the user's opponents, thus revolving around drawing immense power from the negative feelings of the user to invoke the manipulation of the essence of life and death, fashioned into the form of various kinds of forbidden arcane powers, typically utilized for evil and selfish purposes. Despite being extraordinarily powerful, the Black Arts have been known to have terrible consequences if one misuses or overuses them. Curse Necromancer (死人使いネクロマンサー Nekuromansā) is a Curse that involves the revival and control of the dead. Utilizing this form of Curse, the user is able to revive a deceased person which can behave like a normal living human being under their control. The user is able to revive numerous hundreds at a time given the source of power. He uses his knowledge of necromancy to boost his knowledge of his power through the Necropolis magic. Abilities Basic Form Demonic Revenant Body - Most of his body was shaped by Angron himself. When he was made into Revenant's physical abilities are considered almost supernatural, his body was a human that are brought back through dark magic, though the corruption of magic reanimating his body and mind. They start off as skeletal entities and work their way up to lich's form and beyond. The only exception is their endurance, strength, speed, and durability despite his appearance. His body is enhanced by the souls of the dead gives him a high-amount of souls to draw upon to enhance his life-span. He is classified as a demon/human undead hybrid after his soul was merged with an undead following his reincarnation. While not as a powerful as a Lich, he is still able to take a powerful beating and is able to access the usage of Curses, however, they ain't as powerful as those used by real demons. Void Harbinger Form Phantom Body - The Void Harbinger exists on both the mortal plane and the spiritual plane of existence. The body itself carries a powerful defense facing non-holy based attacks having objects that can't attack both plains of existence simply phasing through the attack. He can also harden himself by focusing the remains of his own body into the mortal plane of existence to attack targets but leaving himself exposed to physical harm. When in the spiritual state, he can't be hurt unless hit with a magical weapon or holy-magic itself. Near Limitless Durability - His body is a reflection of death itself. It is nearly unkillable when in this state as he shed his normal body and now exists on both the physical and spiritual planes of existence. Only magical based attacks or weapons can harm in this state forcing him to take the time to have the souls inside of him to slowly rebuild and regenerate his body. Only very High-level Fire Magic, Divine-based, Holy Magics or other Exorcism based attacks can effectively stand a chance to kill him in this state if he doesn't have enough power regenerate in time. Unnatural Strength - Pushing his physical body to the limit in this form. Jakvok in this state has an unnatural form of strength and power enhanced by the thousands of souls trapped in his body at once. There non-stop supply of magic in this state enhances his blade to the point that can casually slice through large buildings with his scythe in a single cleave and was able to lift the massive tail of the Kronus The World Eater during towards the end of the Battle of Regno Rosa when he was forced to intervene to save Angeal. Enhanced Reflects & Speed - Flight - With most of Jakvok's body broken into fragments, he is able to generate a ghostly flying ability after being rebuilt into a living ghost. His body can naturally float in the air and fly at top-speed able to keep pace with faster moving targets. Dark Lightning - His body is able to generate currents of lightning generated from the united power of the tortured soul trapped inside of his body. He focuses their collective remaining life energy formed into a physical manifestation of his power to be used as a ranged attack. He is able to generate large thunderbolts from his hands to stun targets or release a massive storm of lightning to vaporize targets in a single burst. Master of the Storms - While in this state, he is able to generate and manipulate the weather around him by using of his hand or demonic power in his body. In this state, he has complete control over winds, clouds and even the lightning for attacking/defense. In this state, he is commented on becoming "one" with the elements to the point of even outstripping others user who control the weather itself from the vast network of screaming souls in his body. Equipment Trivia *Jakvok the Grey's nickname is a reference to both Arkham the Black and Settra the Imperishable from the classic Warhammer Fantasy. And not a direct reference to Jiren the Grey from Dragon Ball Super. *In keeping with his undead theme, the Necropolis is a large, designed cemetery with elaborate tomb monuments. The name stems from the Ancient Greek νεκρόπολις nekropolis, literally meaning "city of the dead". The term usually implies a separate burial site at a distance from a city, as opposed to tombs within cities, which were common in various places and periods of history. *The Void Harbinger and Burning Skulls attack was influenced by both the manifestation of a C'tan God, the Nightbringer from Dawn of War and Shang Tsung from Mortal Kombat series as both were my favorite games during my days growing up in high-school. Category:Revenants Category:Necromancer Category:Nightmare Wing Category:Male Category:Undead Category:Evil Category:Millennium Echo Alliance Category:Book Magic User